Rocket Rugrats: Return of the Fearleaders (FanFic)
Rocket Rugrats: Return of the Fearleaders 'is a FanFiction Story, based on two hit 90's Klasky-Csupo Cartoons: "Rugrats" and Rocket Power". It's the last adventure of "Diary of a Kid Named Tommy: Rugrats vs Danger". It's also a triple crossover with "Rugrats", "Rocket Power" and the "Fearleaders". This is a sequel to "All Fear The Fearleaders" and "Rocket Rugrats vs The Tidal Wave Machine" and the second crossover with "Rocket Power". It involves the Rugrats going back to Ocean Shores for a party that Raymundo Rocket invited them to and to defeat the Fearleaders, when they show up. The Adventure Continuing after "Crazy Day Whenever", the Rugrats are invited back to Ocean Shores for a luau for Otto, Reggie, their friends, Dad and Stepmom. While there, they meet Tito's Nephew Keoni and his Cousin Leilani. While joining them on a stroll through town, Phil almost hurts himself with a near miss "Beef", and Chuckie nearly killing himself with a "Super Beef". When going back, the Fearleaders (who turned back from store) plan to destroy the Rugrats. Later, Reggie, Sam, Twister, Tommy, Sarah, Kimi and Emmy went down to the Shore Shack with Raymundo. Tommy asked why are they doing a Luau. Reggie Said, that they're not only celebrating Ray & Noelani's Wedding Anniversary, also for what Otto, Her, and Twist and Sam accomplished. Otto won the Ocean Shores Skateboard Freestyle, Reggie won the Volleyball Tournament, Twister's Videos from their Trips From "Race Across New Zealand" & "Island of the Menehune" won the Ocean Shores Film Festival and Sam got Honor Roll on his Report Card. While Surfing, Tommy nearly drowns after not listening to Sam about standing near the edge of the board and falling into the Water. Reggie saved him and Ray fobbids the kids from surfing until that night, so they can have a good time and still be safe. Meanwhile, the Fearleaders put their plan into action by creating a Lava Clone of Leilani. Keoni is the only one who knows "Leilani's" Strange Behavior and tries to tell everyone. Reggie kind of believes him and Holds "Leilani" to it that she is not acting weird. Skipping to the next day, Reggie discovers that Raymundo and Noelani are missing and gets Otto up. Later, The kids (excluding the Babies are asleep), find a Videotape that says "Watch it or die". A message from the Fearleaders telling the kids they have Ray & Noelani. They tell the kids to hand over the Rugrats or they'll drop Ray & Noelani in lava. The Rugrats came downstairs, while the others are staring at a TV full of static. They explained what happened to the babies. Meanwhile, on Mondo Mountain, the Fearleaders have Ray & Noelani tied up. Brainsley (Played by Isabela Moner in the Short & Funny Video) asks what are the odds of them getting the babies. Mummy (Played by Kira Kosarin) says that they'll resist and their plan will backfire. Victoria Vam Piré (Played by Sydney Park), tells them that it will work. Then uses one of her powers and knocks out Ray & Noelani, Then Mummy and Brainsley (for getting her mad). Then, Hauntley Spector (Played by Brec Bassinger) puts them all in a cage (separately). Meanwhile, the kids start planning their rescue. Then, "Leilani" contacts and warns the fearleaders that the kids are making a plan. Meanwhile, back on mondo mountain, Characters Present "'Rugrats" * Stu, Didi, Tommy, Sarah, Dil, Izzy, & Angelica Pickles * Chas, Kira, Chuckie and Kimi Finster * Emmy Durmer * Howard, Betty, Phil & Lil Deville * Susie Carmichael "Rocket Power" * Raymundo, Noelani, Reggie & Otto Rocket * Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez * Sam "The Squid" Dullard * Tito, Keoni and Leilani Makani "Fearleaders" * Victoria Vam Pire (Sydney Park) * Hauntley Spector (Brec Bassienger) * Brainsley (Isabela Moner) * Mummy (Kira Kosarin) Characters Mentioned "Rocket Power" * Mommi & Pua Makani * Officer Shirley Trivia * This is the Sequel to Two Previous Seperate Crossovers: "Rocket Rugrats vs The Tidal Wave Machine" and "All Fear The Fearleaders". * Keoni and Leilani meet the Rugrats for the First Time. * Otto, Reggie, Twister, Sam, Keoni, Leilani, and the Fearleaders Meet Sarah and Emmy for the First Time. * The Babies find out what a "Beef" and "Super Beef" is. * There are several hints that this is a Sequel to "All Fear The Fearleaders": ** Reggie told Sam about the events of the Said Adventure in a summed up way. ** Tommy mentioning that the Fearleaders were supposed to be Stone like what happened the first time. ** The Fearleaders mentioning the events. Like the Rugrats fighting them with Dogs, them getting "Erased", and Brainsley wanting to eat the babies' brains when she didn't get to last time. *Mommi and Pua Makani from "Rocket Power" were mentioned. Mommi was originally supposed to appear, but had to stay back in Oahu, because Pua had gotten her toe stuck in a bathtub drain while taking a bath. *Reggie mentions two "Rocket Power" Movies: "Race Across New Zealand" & "Island of the Menehune". *"Island of the Menehune" was mentioned twice. One, when Otto and Reggie were telling the Rugrats who Keoni & Leilani were. *The "Rocket Power" game: "Beach Bandits was mentioned twice. "Diaper Detonation", another "Rugrats" crossover was also mentioned. Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fanfiction